The tetradecapeptide somatostatin-14 was characterized by Guillemin et al. and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,594 (Sept. 9, 1975.) This tetradecapeptide has the formula: ##STR2## wherein there is a bridging bond between the sulfhydryl groups of the two cysteinyl amino acid residues. The tetradecapeptide in its linear form (sometimes referred to as dihydrosomatostatin), wherein this bridging bond is not present and is replaced by hydrogen, is often considered to be included in the definition "somatostatin" as it appears to have substantially the same biological activity.
Somatostatin-14 and many analogs of somatostatin exhibit activity in respect to the inhibition of growth hormone (GH) secretion from cultured, dispersed rat anterior pituitary cells in vitro and also in vivo and with respect to the inhibition of insulin and glucagon secretion in vivo in the rat and in other mammals. Somatostatin has also been found to inhibit the secretion of gastrin and secretin by acting directly upon the secretory elements of the stomach and pancreas, respectively, and somatostatin is being sold commercially in Europe for the treatment of ulcer patients. The powerful inhibitory effects of somatostatin on the secretion not only of GH but also of insulin and glucagon have led to studies of a possible role of somatostatin in the management or treatment of juvenile diabetes and have proved useful in studying the physiological and pathological effects of these hormones on human metabolism.
L. Pradayrol, et al. in FEBS Letters 109, Jan. 1980, pp 55-58, reported the isolation and characterization of somatostatin-28 (SS-28) from porcine upper small intenstine. Testings of synthetic SS-28 showed increased potency when administered in vivo. SS-28 has the formula: ##STR3##
In view of its ability to inhibit the secretion of such hormones, somatostatin may be therapeutically employed in clinical conditions for the treatment of acromegaly, pancreatic islet cell tumors and diabetes mellitus. Because somatostatin has a relatively short duration of action, apparently because it is inactivated by peptidases when administered in vivo, the search has continued for longer-acting somatostatin materials, as well as for somatostatin analogs which are more potent than somatostatin or which are both more potent and exhibit dissociated inhibitory functions.